An Interview with Salmander
by tsuginomai
Summary: Join Finch and her trusty camera man as they attempt to get a good interview from one of Magnolia's residents, the one and only Natsu Dragneel! However, with all the rowdiness and craziness of his guild, will they be able to make it out alive? Wish them luck! (A/N: Hi. This my first fanfic so please go easy on me with your reviews… if I get any reviews… I look forward to your op!)


**Author - Hello everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you will enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it. However, please go easy on me with the reviews…**

**Disclaimer- tsuginomai or liltimy does not own Fairy Tail. They just own the extra characters: Finch Flight and trusty cameraman, Bob.**

**Normal POV**

(Hello to all the people out there reading this. tsuginomai here. So, this story does not belong to me but belongs to my friend. She just wants to see how well this story does on my account before she starts writing and posting stories on her own account. So, me and my friend especially would appreciate it if you would review... but please don't be so harsh on your feedback. Thank you~)

* * *

"Hi Folks! This is your host, Finch Flight, here with the latest news brought to you by the one and only Lacrima Vision. Right now I am exploring the wonderful town of Magnolia. Home to one of Fiore's most powerful guilds, the one and only… FAIRY TAIL! I love them! They are so cool and powerful! Isn't that right James?" the green haired woman asked her camera man.

"Umm. Finch? My name is Bob…" he stammered.

"Bob? Don't you have a more interesting name? I mean like Bob is so common. Take my name for example. It's so interesting right? Finch Flight is a name you'll never get tired of!" Finch exclaimed gleefully. This caused Bob to sweatdrop and push up his glasses. Oh, how his job was tiring.

"Y-yes your name is unique, but it's not like I can change my name."

"Of course you can! All we have to do is erase your existence from all the files you have ever had and replace it with a more interesting name! How about Manuel?"

"M-manuel? And what do you mean erase my existence? How are we supposed to do that?"

"A lot of white-out of course!" Finch chirped. Oh, how Bob hated his job. However, without it he would be living on the streets. Bear with it, Bob. Bear with it…

"F-finch I…"

"Shhh! Oh my Mavis!"

"Mavis?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard that before? Mavis is the first master of Fairy Tail. It's a phrase to replace 'Oh my Gosh' and- Oh why are you distracting me?! Do you see that person over there?!"

"H-huh?" Bob replied lamely.

"That guy over there with the Big Backpack! Look at him! Don't you know who he is?!"

"Umm, he looks sort of familiar…"

"Sort of familiar?! Who in the world has pink spiky hair?!"

"Uh um uh-"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU IDIOT!" Apparently, Finch said that a bit too loudly for the mentioned pink-haired teen turned around at the call of his name.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. Bob quickly grabbed Finch and pulled her into the nearest alley, covering her mouth.

"Happy, did you hear someone say my name?" the pink haired man asked his blue furred companion.

"You must have imagined it Natsu. I didn't hear anything. Let's hurry to the guild! I hear Mira's serving fish today!"

"Hmm. I guess you're right. Plus, Luce's waitin' for us. Come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!" the blue cat replied.

As the footsteps of those two Fairy Tail members faded, Bob slowly released his hand from Finch's mouth. The moment he did though a loud squeal came out of the girl's mouth. Bob sighed. What did he do to deserve this…

"Do you know what this means Manuel?!" Finch asked him excitedly.

"M-manuel?"

"Yeah, we agreed to change your, wait we don't have time for this! We have to catch up with Natsu-sama!"

"Sama?"

"Yes! I definitely have to get an interview with him! He is one of my favorite mages ever! He's loyal, strong, handsome, and has the unique magic of dragon slaying; not to mention he is sooo cute!" Finch gushed. "He will definitely bring more viewers and who knows, we might get a raise!"

"A raise would be nice…" commented Bob as he contemplated his options.

"Stop thinking and let's get to it!" yelled Finch excitedly. She ran toward the pink-haired slayer pulling poor Bob along.

* * *

So how should we approach him?" asked Bob. He was exasperated. Exasperated I tell you. Currently, he was in a bush with his crazy coworker, **stalking** one of the famous mages of Fairy Tail!

"How am I supposed to know? You're the smart one." Bob sweatdropped.

"Look here, Finch. You can't just expect me to-"

"Okay, who are you and why are you following me?" a new voice asked. The two newspeople turned around slowly and found Fairy Tail's Salamander standing behind them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed.

"Natsu! These two are weirdoes like Lucy!" Happy commented.

"I don't want to hear that coming from a cat…" Bob sweatdropped.

"NATSU-SAMA!" squealed Finch.

"SAMA?!" the boys screamed.

"I cannot believe I'm here with the real Natsu of Fairy Tail! This has been my lifelong dream and now it is fulfilled! You are just so awesome and… Kya!" Finch fainted.

"I-is she okay?" asked Natsu, a bit freaked out. "I mean I know I am awesome but she doesn't have to faint on me."

"She's umm…"

"Kya!"

"SHE RESSURECTED!" they all yelled (except Finch of course…).

"I MUST HAVE AN INTERVIEW WITH YOU!" Finch said in a non-humanly voice.

"ASK NORMALLY" Bob scolded.

"Yeah. If you wanted an interview so bad, you could have just asked." Natsu gave them his signature grin.

"Natsu-sama." Finch gushed while she had sparkles around her.

"So… what. Do you do in an interview?" Natsu asked. Finch and Bob literally fell on the ground.

"All you have to do is act like yourself, Natsu-san" Bob said.

"YOSH! IM ALL FIRED UP! READY HAPPY?!"

"Aye sir!"

"Kya!"

… And so the three plus Happy headed off to do an interview. Little did they know that they were walking towards their doom…

* * *

"Wah!" Finch gushed with sparkles in her eyes. She was staring at a small cottage in the deep depths of the forest near Fiore. "This is your house Natsu-sama?! It's so amazing!"

"I know right! I built this myself, with help from Happy of course!"

"I knew I made the right choice when I chose you to be interviewed! Now, let's get started!" Finch said. Her face suddenly got professional, while Bob set up the camera.

"This is Finch Flight, coming to you with the latest news. Right now I am at the house of the famous Salamander, Natsu Dragneel! We will learn this mage's daily routines, meet his friends/nakama, and get to know what's under all that awesomeness. So Natsu, how do you usually exercise? I mean, you must have some secret to those muscles you have."

"Well, what I usually start with is 1000 push-ups, sit-ups, and squats for a warm up, then, you see those tires over there, I pull around about 20 of those while climbing up that mountain. Then, I do some boulder smashing, rock climbing, lifting rocks, sprinting up that mountain, you know, like regular people do."

'I would definitely die if I did that routine Natsu-san' Bob thought.

"Did you hear that folks? Look at that routine! No wonder he's so fit and ready for action! With all that exercising, I can understand your famous appetite. I heard that you finished off all the food at an all you can eat buffet that they had to practically beg you to leave." Finch joked.

"Yeah, I was really hungry. They didn't have to kick me out. I mean, shouldn't it be good that I ate all that food. I mean it said all you can eat."

"Hahahahahaha. You're so funny! I can't believe that a guy like you even exists. Listen up girls, he's cute, devoted, strong, and has a great appetite. Like they say, guys who like food are ones that like women…"

"Really? They say that? Wow! Did you hear that Happy?" Natsu turned toward Happy who was currently stuffing his face with fish.

"Happy's so cute!" Finch gushed. She paused holding her left ear. "What? It's commercial break already? Aww. Look's like we'll have a little break before we continue. Next, we'll have a look at Natsu's daily life." Finch said cutely, "See you after the break!" She chirped. Bob turned the camera off.

"You were a natural Natsu-sama! You did great! Now, all we have to do is get a look at your daily life and you're interview will be perfect! Let's go inside next!"

"Okay!" They opened the door and stepped inside. The two reporters were surprised of what they saw. There was a strange concoction brewing in a nearby pot, dumbbells were scattered randomly across the floor, and there was not a single clean space in sight. In the back, they saw a hammock hanging on the wall, paired with a smaller version of it, in front of a board scattered with tons of fliers about missions along with their awards. There was a mannequin wearing a maid costume and a pile of rocks as well.

'So messy!' the two reporters thought.

"So! Make yourselves at home," Natsu casually told them. He walked inside with Happy, making their way toward the pot with the strange mixture inside. "Looks like the chili's almost done. I hope it tastes good."

'That's chili?!'

"What are you waiting for? Come in" Natsu told them. The two, snapping out of their shocked positions, slowly maneuvered themselves toward the nearly visible couch, carefully avoiding the piles of litter on the ground.

"N-natsu-sama?" Finch asked nervously. "D-don't you think this place is a little messy?"

"What do you mean?"

"U-umm, uh-"

"She means, Natsu-san, there's no room to move around, we couldn't possibly be able to show your incredible moves in this mess." Bob quickly made up an excuse.

"Hmmm. You're right. But, I don't think we can do this alone. We should probably ask Luce. She'll help us. I mean she did it before."

"LUCE?! WHO"S LUCE?!" Finch quickly yelled. Her face reddened and steam was visibly coming out of her ears.

"Huh? Luce? Oh, she's my weirdo partner. We do everything together!" Natsu said with a childish grin, "Her name is Lucy and she's the best friends, besides Happy, I've ever known! She is a little weird, but she's really pretty and nice!" He had a slight blush saying this and was scratching his cheek.

"Lucy… Oh! The celestial mage? I've heard of her. I didn't know you two were that close." Bob commented, "Isn't that right, Finch?"

Bob turned around and saw his coworker, slowly plotting this girl name Lucy's demise. "F-finch?"

"THAT FLOOZ-"

"Ahh!" Bob yelled as he swiftly put his hand over Finch's mouth.

"MMMHHFMHNFMBHFMHMFMHFBMFMHMBDFHMM!" Finch yelled incomprehensively.

"What did she say?" Natsu asked, totally oblivious to the killer atmosphere Finch had on right now.

"Uh, she said that she would rather continue this interview at your awesome guild! You know, to see your friendship with other people and stuff!" Bob added quickly. He had to get Finch's mind of this Lucy.

"Uh… okay?"

* * *

They all walked in front of the guild. Finch could hardly contain her excitement and was currently combusting on the inside. She was here. Her dream place… the guild that defied the rules of magic… the guild that went to its limit for its nakama… home to not only the amazing salamander, but Titania, Laxus, Mystogan, and so many more amazing mages! She was finally here… She opened the doors, making several pairs of eyes turn toward her.

"Who's the chick?"

"Lucy, I think Loke's date for the night is here…"

"Guys, should we really be so casual about this? I mean, what if she's trying to attack the guild?"

"Naw, that probably won't happen. I mean, look at her, she doesn't look like she would hurt a fly."

"Yeah, that's what you said about Erza the first time she came in…"

"A-ano?" a small voice caught everyone's attention. Wendy Marvell, the resident sky dragon slayer, informed them in a quiet voice, "I-I think she came here with N-natsu-san and Happy-san…"

"Huh?! Natsu?"They all proceeded to look towards the guild doors where the strange girl was standing. Just past her, stood three figures: A black haired boy holding a camera and wearing glasses, a pink haired mage that they all knew so well, paired up with his blue sidekick cat.

"NATSU! YOU SAID THAT WE WOULD EAT FISH BUT NOW YOU WANT TO EAT CHICKEN!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! THE SIGN SAYS THAT THERE WOULD BE FIRE CHICKEN TODAY! BESIDES, ISN'T IT BETTER THAT I DON'T SHARE IT WITH YOU! THAT WAY YOU HAVE MORE!"

"YOURE SO INSENSITIVE, NATSU! FISH ALWAYS TASTES BETTER WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"ARRG! JUST LET ME EAT THE FIRE CHICKEN AND ILL BUY YOU TWENTY MEALS OF FISH!"

"Okay!"

…

…

…

…

"WHATS NATSU DOING WITH A GIRL?!" The whole guild shouted.

* * *

Bob had had a bad omen since he entered the guild. The once rowdy guild was staring at the news people intensely.

"A-ano, we're just here to get the scoop on Natsu's ordinary life…" he told them nervously. He was hoping that would ease up the tense atmosphere that was currently surrounding them.

"Ha!" a black haired shirtless teen retorted. "What's so interesting about that idiot's life?"

"What'd you say you stripper?" Natsu suddenly butted heads with said person. "I don't think I understood you."

"Just proves how stupid you are."

"That's it, bring it on!" The two suddenly started brawling. Chairs and tables were flying around. Finch looked at Bob with sparkly eyes.

"Maximillion!" Ah. There she goes calling him another random name again. "Start filiming! This is great stuff!" Bob quickly turned on the camera he had set up near the bar.

"Hi! Finch here! Continuing with our segment before, I am currently in the guild of Natsu-sama, FAIRY TAIL! It is super-duper exciting with all of the happenings here. Natsu and his rival, Gray (which all you other fans might be happy to hear that he's shirtless), are currently partaking in an awesome battle right now!" Bob expertly spun the camera around to shoot the two fighting. He had to admit, it was pretty amazing. He would probably die if he got hit by one of those fists…

"Gray-sama is amazing!" a blue haired maiden gushed. Finch joined in saying, "Ah, Natsu-sama!" Bob sweat dropped at the two girls. They were certainly one of a kind…

"Hai! Now let's get some opinions about Natsu from the other guild members." Finch said.

"Natsu is a MAN!" a white haired oaf exclaimed.

The famous Titania remarked that, "He's a good nakama. He cares about people and is very loyal. I am very proud to have him to call a friend. It is very valiant and…" She suddenly cut off by a stray chair hitting the piece of cake, she was indulging in, out of her hands.

"Ummm. Erza?" Finch asked the scarlet haired mage, whose face was currently darkening.

"NATSU! GRAY! I EXPECT RETRIBUTION!" The two recently mentioned mages stopped their brawling and ran away from a certain armored mage who was currently trying to kill them…

…

…

…

…

"Moving on!" Finch continued normally. She walked toward a blonde haired girl who was eyeing them intently. Her face visibly brightened seeing them walk towards her. She quickly applied makeup and fixed her hair.

"Hi! I didn't know people from the Lacrima vision were going to be here. Is this going to be live?" the blonde asked excitedly. She was literally jumping up and down in her seat.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you." Finch told her politely, "No, were just filming this and later were going to edit the footage in the studio then put it on screen."

"Oh, I see. So, what are coming over here for?" said girl started blinking prettily.

"Umm. We would like a few interviews on how you think about your fellow guildmate, Natsu Dragneel." The blondes eyes started sparkling.

"O-of course!" she chirped.

"We'll be looking forward to it then, umm what's your name again?"

"Oh, I'm Lucy." Finch's face grew dark.

"So, your Lucy huh?" she said in a sinister voice. Lucy didn't seem to notice.

"Yup! Partner of Natsu, himself." Bob felt like this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Alberto?" Finch asked. Her face was still enveloped in a dark shadow. "Remind me to delete the footage we just took right now."

"E-eh? B-but didn't you want my opinion?" Lucy asked shocked. Finch turned slowly toward the girl, eyes full of intent to murder.

"Huh?! Why would I want your opinion?" she asked intimidatingly.

"I-it's just that…" the blonde got cut off by two mages running vigorously toward her.

"LUCY! SAVE US!" they yelled while running from an angry Erza. They both hid behind the poor girl, clinging to her arms for dear life.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Finch and a certain blue haired water mage, named Juvia, exclaimed. The both bit on a handkerchief. "So frustrating!"

The two jealous girls started plotting her death. They both turned toward their victim, ready to invoke their plan, but were stopped by the sight of the blonde holding the two boys. (A/N: Lucy was holding on to them because she was scared to death by the armored mage coming full force at them with killing intent. She couldn't run away because she was frozen with fear and the two boys wouldn't let her go.).

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A flood of tears came through the guild. Juvia's water magic, combined with Finch's magic of amplifying others magic, instantly provided enough water to keep the whole town of Magnolia supplied for a year. The two were so distressed that they lost control of their magic…

"JUVIA! STOP CRYING!"

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

"BLARRRGGGG"

"MY BOOOZE!"

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!" Bob cried out.

Gray finally got his head above water followed by Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Bob.

"What should we do about the water?!"

"At this rate, all of Magnolia will be flooded!"

"I know! I'll freeze it!"

"Wait! Gray! Don't …" The other four yelled.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!" The whole guild was suddenly frozen.

"WAY TO GO ICE PRICK! YOU FROZE EVERYBODY!"

Gray rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"At least the two stopped crying," he commented. The five looked down and saw the two distressed females frozen and suspended with their eyes and mouth in a crying position. They all sweatdropped.

"Oh! I know! Why not get Natsu-san to unfreeze everything?" Bob suggested.

"That's a good idea but, afterwards the ice will turn back into water," Erza replied. Lucy looked deep in thought.

"Wait. That just might work. He just has to keep his fire going to turn his fire into steam!"

"That's genius Lucy! Good work!" Erza complimented, crushing Lucy in a death hug, (A/N: Haha! Pun for those who know me. :3 I often do this to people. They say I can be a wrestler!) "You think you can do that Natsu?" Erza ordered.

"Aye sir!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" The fire melted the ice and boiled the water making everybody yell out, "HOT!" After a cloud of steam, everything turned back to normal.

"Thank Mavis! I'm glad that's over."

"I would like some cake."

"I'm still cold…"

"Mira! Can I get some fire chicken?"

"Gray-sama! Your clothes!"

"Ahhh! When did that happen?!

"Hahaha!" Finch smiled. "All's well that ends well! Didn't you have a fun day today Louis?" Bob sighed. He wouldn't even comment on it anymore. This was such a hectic day. He suffered through so much chaos. Well, at least they got the footage that would give them a raise. It was all in the…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Bob suddenly screamed.

"What?" Finch asked.

"The camera's broken…" he replied tearfully.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story. It is an honor to have you guys. I'm sorry my writings kinda lousy but I'm new to this so… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you.**

**Song ending - Glitter :3 **

**P.s. I do not own Glitter, Fairy Tail ending either.**

**P. p. s. I just wanted to put a song ending okay?**

**P. p. p. s. Thank you. Death hug you all! Or normal hug… whichever you want…**

**liltimy**


End file.
